Auto-RF tuning allows wireless controller systems to automatically assign a channel number and/or power level for access point (AP) radios. This is useful in deployments where no network planning is desired and customers wish to have their controller system automatically start working without any configuration done for AP radio channel numbers and power values. A main functionality of auto-RF is dynamic channel assignment, to detect and adapt to changes in RF environments in a dynamic and intelligent fashion. Improving auto-RF is a topic of ongoing research.